MiDNiGHT: Chapter One¤The First of the Seven
by Rei Ayanami
Summary: I'm not sure if it's even qualified to be PG-13. Mild language. Anyway. Seven years later, (Jim's 18 now, can ya believe it?!) the Outlaw Star and its crew are still going strong. Jim feels lonely. But...a new enemy approaches; this society is known as Mi
1. MiDNiGHT: Chapter One¤The First of the S...

MiDNiGHT:  
Chapter 1¤The First of the Seven: Midnight Wolf¤  
by Rei Ayanami III  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I dun own Outlaw Star (I don't even know that much ABOUT the show). Dun own S Club 7 eitha. Neva will. I only own Niyako Yukoshi Miccha, my "character". Okie, enough ramblin, here's the story!!!!  
  
It's been seven years since the Outlaw Star had launched and found the Leyline. The Outalaw Star is still operating, and still on a journey for whatever may come. Jim Hawking, now at age 18, now realizes that he is quite lonely. Gene Starwind, now age 27, sees his little friend's lonliness and wants to help. Aisha Clanclan, a Ctarlctarl whose age is unknown to this day, couldn't care less about Jim's lonliness, and Suzuka, whose full name is classified, isn't the least bit concerned. Melfina, like Gene, is worried about Jim (Note from Gene: I am NOT worried!!!) and does her best to help.  
Little does this crew know, a new enemy is approaching. It seems that the seven foes that had troubled the Outlaw Star before are reborn into unsuspecting humans, androids, and other living beings alike after a period of seven years. They now call themselves "MiDNiGHT", and this name seems appropriate, since they only strike on or near midnight. This may trouble the Outlaw Star and its crew, for Jim, especially. What will happen to Jim, and will MiDNiGHT prove to be a powerful enemy? Read on to find out....  
  
  
*In the Outlaw Star*  
  
"Gene, we seriously need another crew member! One who can sell us weapons for free or something cheap...but good...and, uh...." Jim Hawking complained, but was interrupted by Gene.  
  
"Good-looking? Jim, stop trying to get shortcuts for a girl!" Gene said with a snicker.  
  
"Sh-shut up, Gene! What I'm SAYING is that we need a weapons and repair expert, other than me! Y'know, I do all the work around here!!!" Jim said, annoyed.  
  
"Whatever. But yea, I guess we are short a crew member. It would be nice to see another girl...but y'see, the only space in the Outlaw Star is...wow, next to Jim!" Gene said in a sing-song voice, obviously trying not to laugh.  
  
Jim's eyes narrowed at Gene when Melfina came in. "Hi, you guys. A girl of about seventeen knows as much as you do about grappler ships, Jim. She wants to know if you need another crew member. Should I put her on hold, or...?" Melfina said.  
  
*MiDNiGHT Space HQ, hours before the job request*  
  
A shadowy figure could be seen staring hard at a seventeen-year-old girl named Niyako Yukoshi Miccha. Her voice rose high as she spoke. This shadow's real name is classified and is only known by the name Vae.  
  
"Niyako. You are known as the Midnight Wolf in MiDNiGHT. Your mission is difficult, but benefits. This is your last test, Niyako Miccha. We know your weak points, and this especially; do NOT get too friendly with your enemy or opponent. If you do and choose to stay with the crew we assign you, we shall seek and destroy you. For the sake of MiDNiGHT, you must pass this test in order to recieve your place in this corporation. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, Lady Vae. I understand. Er...what is the mission, exactly?" Niyako asked warily.  
  
"This is your mission. The first step is to join the Outlaw Star crew ---"  
  
"Outlaw Star? You mean that grappler ship piloted by Gene Starwind?"  
  
"YES, Niyako. Don't interrupt, please. Anyway, since you specialize in grappler ships and almost any weapon, you will take up the weapons and repair expert job."  
  
"How did you know a job was open...?"  
  
"Never mind that!! Now, that boy, Jim Hawking, has something I want."  
  
"...what is it...?"  
  
"His soul."  
  
"W-what?! How am I supposed to get his soul?!"  
  
"You have the power of seduction. Lure him here, or wherever I am. I will take his soul then."  
  
"What do you need his soul for, Lady Vae?"  
  
"There is a hidden power in it that can destroy me and all of MiDNiGHT. Now, no more questions! Go!"  
  
"Yes, Lady Vae."   
  
And with that final word, Niyako Miccha fades to the outside of the Outlaw Star.  
  
*Back In the Outlaw Star, Present*  
  
"Um, Mel? Ask her to meet me...I mean, us...at the next place we dock. That's...where?" Jim asked.  
  
"Hmm...let's see, we're nearing the Grave of the Dragon again. Should we land there?" Mel replied.  
  
Gene butted in on the conversation, wanting only Jim to go. "Jim, YOU should just go. After all, this could be a test for both you and the lady; if she's a weapons expert, she could brave that place as I could!"  
  
"And chicken out like you did..." Jim mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Good idea! At night, there's nothing dangerous, and there's a cliff that looks over a sea that's really romantic...." Melfina said dreamily. Jim gaped at this comment.  
  
"Ugh, fine. I'll go alone. (Why do I always do the dirty work?)" Jim said, defeated.  
  
Mel went back to the phone and told the caller to head to the Grave of the Dragon, out on a cliff neat the grave. After the caller agreed, Mel hung up and went to her quarters, Gene trailing her. Jim went outside and put on a grave face; the first time he had done this, he hated it. This time probably won't matter at all. "Why me? I think I'm getting too old for this!!!" Jim said to no one in particular.  
  
*Two hours later*  
  
"Finally....made it...cliff..." Jim gasped as he reached the location. But he stopped gasping for breath the second he saw the girl. Her voice sang a soft song that calmed Jim. He caught some of the lyrics:  
  
"I Never had a dream come true,  
'Til the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say..."  
  
He couldn't hear any more. The girl was sitting at the edge of the cliff, singing. ::Her voice is beautiful...:: Jim thought. The girl's long, flowing midnight-blue hair blew elegantly in the wind, the bangs (which were dyed aquamarine) flowing smoothly against the rest of her hair as if it was glass. As if she heard Jim silently breathe in amazement to her beauty, she turned her head slightly toward him. As she revealed her face, Jim could only gasp again. Her face had been as beautiful as he had expected it to be...so elegant and perfect that Jim could nearly stand it. The girl's watery blue eyes seemed to twinkle with the sea; her mouth was curved into a gasp of surprise. She stopped singing and stood up and walked over to Jim. "Oh...hello. You must be Jim. My name is Niyako Miccha. Pleased to meet you!" Niyako said pleasantly.  
  
"H-hey, Niyako! Um, uh...you have a really nice voice..." Jim said, not knowing what to say. ::DAMN!!:: The inner voice in Jim's head cursed him violently, saying he was stupid and that he was starting to blush. Jim was surprised at the voice and looked down at the girl and saw her looking up at him.  
  
"Oh, um, thanks...umm...shall we go to the Outlaw Star now?" Niyako asked timidly.  
  
"Oh...oh, yeah! Uh, it's that way...or...is it...that way?" Jim asked, blushing. ::How the hell could I forget this?!::  
  
"I believe that it's this way, Little Jim." a voice said in the shadows.  
  
The two teenagers turned their heads suddenly, wondering who the voice was. "Gene?! Is that you?! If it is, remind me to kill you when we get back!!!" Jim shouted.  
  
The figure strode out of the shadow. And it wasn't Gene. This figure was a tall and powerful-looking. As the figure showed itself, it proved to be a man. Not Gene. Not Harry or Ron. One that no one knew. And this stranger lunged at Niyako and got her into a chokehold. "Niyako!!!" Jim shouted in hesistation.  
  
But Niyako proved to be a good weapons handler.Though the stranger sustained her head and the top part of her arms, her legs and hands were still free. She set her foot to kick something out of her other. It turned out to be a small blaster with a blade at the end. She took the blade/blaster (bladester?) and stuck it into the man's leg and shot it. The man screamed in pain and loosened his grip on Niyako, which was a bad idea. The man, now screaming in pain and aiding his leg, did not notice that Niyako took out a caster and loaded a #3 into it. "This...is...for...even trying...to take advantage of Niyako Yukoshi Miccha!!!!" Niyako screamed, firing the caster shell.  
  
The man died right then and there. Jim stared on in fright and amazement. Niyako was breathing hard, catching her breath. "Tsukoshi Madayama. Convicted homicide. Murderer of fifteen innocent children. Likes to kill small and teenage girls. Now no one has to worry about him." Niyako said.  
  
The trip back to the Outlaw Star was nearly uneventful. Nearly. If Niyako hadn't noticed Jim blushing so much, she wouldn't have asked. And it would be your usual hard trip back. But, of course, she noticed. "Jim." Niyako said.  
  
"Huh? Eh? Um...yea...?" Jim said, still blushing. (Jim is blushing nearly until the end of this chapter, by the way.)  
  
"Not to be rude or anything, but I'm noticing that ever since I saw you, you've been blushing. Either that, or you're turning red, you have a fever, malaria, or some kind of other disease!!!" Niyako said. She glanced at Jim and saw that he was blushing still, his cheeks crimson. "Like now. Your cheeks are so red that it looks like you're gonna explode!"  
  
Jim couldn't (and wouldn't) respond. Instead, he and Niyako just walked on, leaving Niyako annoyed and concerned.  
  
¤*¤  
  
Soooo...that was...it. For the first chapter...? Yes. Kind of boring, I know. Not enough info on "Midnight Wolf". I'm such an idiot. Ah well. Sorry. Please don't flame me...I don't play with fire. I play with water. Hey, here's a deal: If you don't flame me, I'll never flame any of ya'll! Howz that? (Good, I hope) Okie, oyasumi nasai minna!! 


	2. MiDNiGHT: Chapter Two¤The False Rescue

MiDNiGHT:  
Chapter 2¤The False Rescue¤  
by Rei Ayanami III  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really need to watse my time on it? Fine, fine, fine. I don't own Outlaw Star or any of its characters or ANYTHING. There. I said it.  
  
Where you probably left off: Jim and Niyako are heading back to the Outlaw Star. Niyako notices Jim blushing since she met him, and asks why. Of course, Jim doesn't answer. And now, on with chapter two!  
  
¤Nearing the Outlaw Star...¤  
Niyako and Jim were very tired. But, no matter how tired Jim was, he still loved competition. "Hey, Niyako? Wanna race to the Outlaw Star?" he asked.  
  
"Race? I'm so tired that I can't believe I'm even talking OR walking." Niyako replied a split second later, turning to Jim; but he wasn't there. She looked ahead and saw him nearing the Outlaw Star. "YOU DIRTY LITTLE CHEATER!!!" Niyako called after him, picking up her speed.  
  
::She'll never catch me; I'm way ahead!:: Jim thought happily. And wouldn't ya know it? Jim made it back to the Outlaw Star before Niyako. Gene looked back and snickered. "Jim! Where have ya been? And where's the girl? [gasp] No! Jim, you idiot! You weren't supposed to go THAT hard on her for the first time!!" (Ewwwwww...that just doesn't sound right at this time...)  
  
Jim replied with a questioning look and sighed. ::Same old immature Gene. I don't think that'll ever change.:: But seconds turned to minutes, minutes turning to hours. Niyako never came back. Jim got worried; what if Niyako hadn't really killed Tsukoshi Madayama? What if he wanted revenge? ::Maybe I shouldn't have really raced her...we were both tired...what was I thinking?!::  
  
Melfina walked by holding a tray of cookies and tea and noticed Jim deep in thought. "Jim? Is something wrong?" she asked.  
  
"No...uh, yea. Mel, do you know who Tsukoshi Madayama is?" Jim asked, hoping she knew so that he would have more information.  
  
Melfina dropped the tray and broke the china. Her large brown eyes seemed to spark with anger and rage. As she realized what she had dropped, she bent over to pick up the broken pieces, but Gene was already there. She helped Gene, and the mess was gone faster. As she reached for the last piece, so did Gene, and their hands met. (Jeez, I wonder? Where did I hear that before?) They both drew back in surprise, blushing. "Mel? You didn't answer my question." Jim said.  
  
"Oh! Jim, sorry. Tsukoshi Madayama is an evil man. He killed many of my only friends that I knew before I met all of you. I hated him for that. I felt...I felt...as an assassin should feel about killing those who they have to kill. I felt so sure that I wanted to kill that man. It was the first time I ever had such feelings. I needed to kill that man. His name echoed with bloodlust in my mind. And I killed him...or, I thought I did.  
  
"I took a knife from the kitchen. I suspected the killer to come again that night. And he did. I was ready. I stabbed right where his heart would be. He dropped into a scream that deadend in seconds. After the death, I walked happily for the next day...until I found an exact copy of Tsukoshi. It seems that he was a cloned experiment gone wrong. At least, that's what I found in the nearest computer." Mel finished.  
  
::Niyako...!:: Jim thought wildly. "She's out there, guys!!! I raced Niyako back here, and she never came. She also killed a Tsukoshi Madayama, but apparently didn't know that he was cloned. Maybe another Madayama came to avenge the last one's death. We've got to find her!!!" Jim said quickly and suddenly.  
  
The crew and gasped. Without missing a beat, they five got into their positions and urged the Outlaw Star to hurry.  
  
¤Niyako's Location¤  
  
Niyako was tied onto the dragon, sustained by heavy chains. Her mouth was gagged and her feet and hands bound together. An angry blue glare could be seen from her, glowing from afar.  
  
Another Tsukoshi came out of the shadows and took off the gag. A strange verbal fight proceeded:  
  
"Lemme go, you fork!" "Fork?" "Yea, fork!" "Fine then! You're a spoon!" "Knife!" "Plate!" "Glass!" "Mug!" "Ice cream scoop!" "Spatula!!" "Egg beater!" "Whisk!" "Whip!" "Whip?" "Spork!!!" "...." "MCDONALD'S FRENCH FRY BOX!!!!!!!"  
  
Niyako's captor sweatdropped. "...why are we calling eachother kitchen utensils?" Tsukoshi asked.  
  
"No idea. So, how's the plan going?" Niyako asked casually, still bound to the pillar. ::Hmph! If Jim hadn't raced me, I'd probably get to know him better with a little more time. Ugh...a twenty-one month period...that is just way to long to deal with...! How can I deal with Jim that long? [sigh] Jim is kinda cute, though...it's kind of a shame to take his soul and kill him. AHHH! Doubts...! I'm seriously dead now...thank god Vae can't read minds long-distance!!:: Niyako said.  
  
"Lady Niyako, the plan should proceed perfectly if Jim comes to rescue you. We could capture him then and there." Tsukoshi IV said.  
  
"Not so fast, Niyako." Lady Vae's voice said from the deepest, darkest part of the shadows. "You need twenty-one months. Jim's soul is not at its full power yet. His soul and heart must grow before I can eradicate it and him. If I take it now, all will be wasted, and MiDNiGHT would only fade earlier. James Jim Hawking has a very diverse soul power, much stronger than all of MiDNiGHT combined. Let him know you for a while. Then go in for the kill." Vae continued.  
  
Niyako paused and thought a moment. ::Jim? Know me? Is that even possible...?:: Niyako thought. "...I see, Lady Vae. Within twenty-one months, Jim's soul will be...uh...ripe?"  
  
"Affirmative. Now, Tsukoshi...what number are you?"  
  
"Four, Lady Vae."  
  
"Let Jim and his crew kill you. We need to stall for time."  
  
"It shall be done, Lady Vae."  
  
"Dismissed." Lady Vae finished. She paused as well, thinking. "Niyako, do not fail. All of MiDNiGHT is counting on you. You know the consequences."  
  
"Yes, Lady Vae. I swear by my sword, I'll get his heart and soul." Niyako replied, making a feeble attempt at a bow (she was still strapped to the dragon head).  
  
"Very well. Farewell and SUCCEED, Niyako." And Lady Vae vanished without a trace.  
  
¤In the Grave of the Dragon¤  
  
"....haven't seen this place in years..." Gene muttered quietly.  
  
"It's quite in a ruin..." Suzuka commented.  
  
"Talk about ugly!!!" Aisha burst out.  
  
"Look, over there....on the dragon....is that....?" Melfina said, pointing to the large, bronzish dragon head. Sure enough, bound to a fang, was Niyako.  
  
Jim's eyes widened in horror. How could he have done this? ::Stupid...brain...you're getting as worse as Gene!! ....well, while it's still in Gene-vision, I don't have to hesitate, I'll just save her now!!!:: And Jim ran as fast as he could to the dragon idol, only to be stopped by a gun pointing to his head.  
  
"Don't move a muscle."  
  
Gene, Aisha, and Suzuka rushed up to Jim, eager for a fight. "Get ready to die!!" they said in unison, looking at eachother wondering why they said it at the same time. They shrugged it off, getting ready for combat.  
  
Jim was nearly at tears for some reason. HE wanted to save Niyako, be the hero. HE wanted to fight this man himself, with no help or anything. HE had grown up, and can fight. "Don't bother," he said, taking out a small blaster and shooting it swiftly at Madayama's heart.  
  
"!!!" Tsukoshi dropped to his knees. His breathing slowed to a stop and he fell head-on. Gene, Aisha, Melfina, and Suzuka could only stare at Jim in amazement and horror. They had never seen him kill before...was Niyako really that important to him, even though the two had just met? Ther tried in vain to hide their strange looks, but alas, Jim had seen them and only responded with a look of duty.  
  
But they didn't notice the twitch of Tsukoshi's hand pressing a nearly invisible button on the lapel of his shirt, then taking in his last breath. Niyako's bonds were loosened, and, from the height she was at, she would be dead by the time she reached the ground. (Note: GRAVITY SUCKS.) "NIYAKO!!!" Jim shouted, now running at an insanely swift pace to rescue the girl.  
  
*Niyako's POV*  
My eyes fluttered open. Why is it so cold? The bonds...what? What the hell!?! I'M FALLING!!! DAMN GRAVITY!!!!! Dammit, why didn't they tell me that I could die?!? NOW how am I supposed to pass?! Anata shiiwoto shi ne, Tsukoshi, for not telling me. Oh god...is this the end of me? Feelings....feelings....of fear....no....not fear....I've had enough....  
  
*Niyako's Flashback*  
"Damn you, you worthless piece of crap!! Why do you have to be so useless?! I should have just killed you in the first place instead of keeping you in....!! Look at you now! You're worthless, lazy, and weak." A large man stood over a five-year-old Niyako, pulling at her hair, enjoying the tears that poured out of her eyes.  
  
Niyako had worked very hard in her days at the orphange since birth; the people there had been so kind to her that she had to give something back to them. Her eyes welled up with tears as she heard that she was being taken away from the people that loved her most. Lady Vae was one of them...but what happened to her? Darkness, fear, and anxiety filled the once-happy and kind Vae Hirogeshii, enabling her to be the dark void she has become, threatening to kill if she must.  
  
The man, who was supposedly Niyako's foster parent, loved abusing the girl. The reason must have been because he hated the girl; from the way she talked to the way she got straight A's on every single report. Or was it some other reason? This man's name is Akiyo Tsukihito. Niyako does not know anything of this mysterious and abusive person from the day he first abused her to the day he abandoned her. So, what is this mysterious man's alibi? Was there any?  
  
And the one who picked her up again. The one who helped her rise to the glory of MiDNiGHT. The one who taught her how to kill. How to use weapons. How to program and destroy a computer. A man. Honey blond hair. Midnight blue eyes as bright as Niyako's. Shiro Hitami. Killed by Lady Vae and Sir Akiyo.  
  
*End of flashback and POV*  
  
Niyako's eyes widened in fear. Akiyo Tsukihito. Jim Hawking. The resemblance was definite. But...Jim? How? Why? But then she noticed something else. The resemblance between Shiro and Jim were much more accurate and true. Their personalities. Their looks. Their whole world. All the same or at least nearly the same. "No...I can't love Jim...I can't even look at him." Niyako whispered to herself. Her teary eyes saw Jim at the bottom, waiting for her. To save her. And little did he know, to pain her.  
  
"No...Jim...please let me die..." Niyako could not shout as velocity dropped quickly, making full pressure all over her body. She let gravity take hold of her; she wanted it to kill her. (Damn gravity.) But Jim would not allow it.  
  
"Ah! Gotcha!" Jim said as he caught Niyako in midair. He took a look a Niyako. Her eyes were red, as if she had been crying. She looked up at Jim and painfully looked away. ::What? What did I do??:: Jim thought.  
  
::Oh, Jim...why didn't you let me die? I can't take this pain.:: Niyako thought as Jim brought her back to the Outlaw Star. Unconciousness flooded her mind as they entered.  
  
Jim lay her down on his bed. (Don't get any ideas, you hentai!!) Jim looked down at her, concerned. Niyako was still unconcious. ::It's all my fault...:: Jim thought sullenly. Before he left, to his surprise, Jim bent down and kissed Niyako's cheek. "Please wake up soon, Niyako." he said quietly into the room.  
  
*¤*¤*  
Ugh...awfulness!! Isn't that just typical?! Anyways....please r&r. Please, no flames! Fank you.  
  
And by the way if I am too lazy and my friends are over, I log out of Rei and change to an UNSIGNED review thingy. My friends are Saiyuri, Akira, and Ninako. When we review a story, we go under this: "Yozora, Ninako, Saiyuri, & Akira". Or we go seperately...! -.- Just so ya kno.  
  
Next chapter coming out soon....I hope. 


End file.
